A Different Beginning
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: Movie2007 Naruto Xover. AU. What if Sam's parents died when he was five and found by two people who take him home with them? A main character that kicks butt ninja style! So with his adoptive parents and brothers the decepticons'll wish they didn't come.
1. Sad Endings and New Faces

AN: Hello everyone!! This was started during the christmas holidays, but then the computer I was using to type it I had to return, so I haven't really typed on it until now. And I hope that all the chapters after this one will be long also, but I can't quarntee it.

This idea was sparked when I read another fanfiction kinda like this, but instead of being found by the Autobots, I decided Ninjas was better. This way Sam has a way to kick butt, and not be whimpy.

Warnings:  
AU  
Crossover with Naruto  
Rated T for an OC's potty mouth

Pairings: This story will have Yaoi and Yuri, in other words slash and femslash. Don't like then don't read.  
Oc/Oc or Karyan/Kaiya  
Possible Future Bee/Sam  
Others will be mention later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to either Naruto or Transformers. Otherwise this would have been the movie. All I own is two different copies of the movie and a Naruto Head band that I have no clue where it's gotten too. So please don't come after me to sue me for money, since I have none. Ah the joys of living with parents, and looking for a job in the county with the highest unemployment in Michigan.

Now with that all done, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

A child stood by the road crying while watching a raging fire that stood out against the night sky. The fire was slowly consuming the house that he had just escaped, waiting for his parents to come out any minute. They had told him that they were right behind him, making sure that their five year old son got out before them. The child was holding his teddy, since he was cuddling it when he was sleeping.

The fire had started in the living room of the house that they were living in. The child looked at the forest that was surrounding the house. He eyed it wearily, hoping that nothing scary came out of it, and hoping that his parents were going to come out soon, and chase off the monsters he swore where coming out of the forest in every shadow.

Seconds turned into minutes, and finally the roof collapsed into the house starting a chain reaction, making the second floor to fall into the first, seeing this, the little boy started to cry even more. He started to scream for his parents, even going so far as running towards the house to get his mommy and daddy.

He only made it a few feet before he was grabbed from behind by someone or something. This added with his parents not there, he started to panic. He started squirming in the firm but gentle hold around his waist, kicking and screaming to be let go, while also pounding his tiny fists onto the hands holding him.

Whoever was holding turned him around into their chest, he continued to cry and pound the person wherever he could reach. After a while he noticed the person, so like his mommy, was saying soothing words to him, just like what his mommy would do when he had a bad dream. The person was also rubbing soothing circles on his back, making him calm down more.

Lifting his head from where he had buried it in this panic and crying, looked up into the kind face of a lady, like his mommy. He noticed she was smiling down at him.

"Hey there little man. Can you tell me your name?" The boy stared at her for a while, and just about when he answered her, he heard another voice sound out from behind him, towards the house. Though he didn't understand what the voice was saying, since it wasn't English. The teen, since that was the age range of the person that was holding him, looked away from him towards the voice, her eyes turning a little sad. She then responded back in the same language that the previous voice used.

He turned to look at the person behind him, it was another female teenager. She was a bit dirty, since she was standing closer to the fire then he and the teen that was holding him. The teen that was standing by the fire was black haired, with a white-like mask pushed to the right side of her head. She was dressed weirdly with pants a little passed the knee, a tank top that was reflecting the fire light behind her, and a little pouch tied around her right leg. She looked a little scary, what with the fire behind her, and a serious expression on her face.

Feeling scared he turned his head around and buried it in the chest of the one holding him. He felt her give a little chuckle while running a hand through his hair.

"_Karyan, love, I think you scared him._" She said to the woman that he was hiding from.

"_Well, I didn't mean to. You know that._" The one named as Karyan replied.

"Yeah I know." Turning her attention back to the child she was holding in her arms, she again asked. "Can you tell me your name, little one?"

The boy lifted his head again from her chest slowly, he softly replied. "S-Sam."

"Well, Sam, my name is Kaiya, and that scary looking but nice lady over there is Karyan." Sam faintly heard a snort and what sounded like 'I'm not a lady' coming from Karyan's direction.

"Um. . . K-Kaiya, where's mommy and daddy? They said that they were just behind me, but they haven't come out yet." Sam asked innocently. Kaiya's face turned into a sad one. She closed her eyes briefly, so that she could think of what to say and not look at Sam's hopeful face for too long. Sighing Kaiya opened her eyes, and looked down at Sam.

"I'm sorry honey, but . . . your parents aren't coming out." Kaiya said hoping that would be what Sam would need, but it didn't.

"What do you mean they aren't coming out? Mommy and daddy where just behind me!" Sam said with a little panic in his young voice, not understanding what she was trying to say to him. A voice answered behind him.

"It means that your parents are dead, gaki." Karyan said from right behind Sam, having walked up to them while Sam and Kaiya where talking. Sam started to cry all over again.

"Karyan!" Kaiya yelled out, right after hitting Karyan over the head. "_How could you say it like that? And to a little kid!_"

"_Ow! Sorry Kai-chan!_" Karyan said while rubbing her head where Kaiya had hit her.

"_It's not me you should be apologizing to! It's to Sam-kun!_" Kaiya then looked down at Sam and tried to sooth his crying again. "Shush, little one, its okay. You have me and Karyan to take care of you know."

"_What!_" Karyan hissed. Kaiya gave her a puppy-dog look, while still saying soothing words to Sam. How Kaiya pulled it off, Karyan would never know, but knew she couldn't say no to that face. Heck, she could never say no for too long to Kaiya. Karyan sighed, knowing that she had lost this battle. Then to save a little face so that Kaiya didn't think she was getting too soft, even if it was unnecessary, she added. "_Fine, but you owe me._" Kaiya just raised a smug eyebrow in answer knowing what the payment would be when they got home.

Sam still sniffling looked from Kaiya to Karyan, wondering what they were saying. Kaiya returned her attention back to Sam, so that she didn't start dancing happily. "Would you like that little one? For Karyan and me to take care of you? I can be your new mommy and Karyan can be your new daddy?"

Sam nodded silently, his eyes slowly drooping. With Kaiya helping it along, Sam rested his head against her, going to sleep.

Kaiya watched as Sam feel asleep in her arms, smiling softly in a motherly way.

"So what are we going to tell the Forth when we come back from a mission, an ANBU mission mind you, with a fucking five year old?" Karyan said with an agitated whisper.

Kaiya sighed, softly running her fingers through Sam's hair so that he shouldn't wake up during their conversation. "I don't know," was Kaiya's soft reply.

"What do you mean you don't know!? If you haven't noticed that we're both to busy doing missions to take care of a child, not even to mention too young." Karyan whispered, trying to make Kaiya change her mind so that they could dump the brat at a police station on their way home.

"We're not too young, especially when in our career, with the high chance of dying in the middle of a mission. As for being too busy, I'll ask Hokage-sama if I can work at the hospital. God knows they need more senior medics working there to help train all the younger medics." Kaiya said softly still. Looking down at the child in her arms, her mind suddenly came up with an answer to Karyan's first question. "I've just thought of an answer to your earlier question. Since we are friends with Minato-sama and with him going to be a father soon, we'll be able to convince him that it is in the best interest of this child that we take care of him. Also we don't know if the couple that just died his only family, leaving him an orphan."

"You know, sometimes you scare me with the way your mind thinks, especially when it's being random. Though you do bring up some good points . . . Fine we'll take the gaki with us." Sighing in defeat, Karyan looked at Sam in Kaiya's arms. If she was honest with herself, she'd say that Kaiya looked really good holding a child, but she decided she didn't want to be honest with herself. "Let's go back to camp and get some rest, so that we can hopefully get home at least by tomorrow night. That's if we don't stop anywhere else for too long." She said while looking at Kaiya.

"Thank you, Kar-koi! I'd hug you at the moment if I didn't have my arms full." So instead of a hug, Kaiya kissed Karyan lightly on the lips as a thank you. "I'll meet you back at camp, could you put out the fire? Thanks!" Kaiya said before turning and jumping up into the branches of the nearby trees.

Karyan stood in silent shock for a moment then with a goofy grin on her face turned to look at the bon fire that used to be a house with people living in it. Sighing at the loss of live, she did quick movements with her hands. Bringing some fingers to her mouth, she blew out a big stream of water instead of air, dowsing the fire into ash. Making sure that the fire was all the way out; she turned and jumped into the trees just like Kaiya before her heading back to camp.

* * *

In the Hokage tower of Konoha, village hidden in the leaves, which was also in one of the five great nations of the hidden continent, Karyan and Kaiya stood at attention at the fifth floor, which was at the top of the tower.

"_Mission complete, sir!_" Karyan said to an old man that sat behind a desk. He was smoking a pipe with a pyramid like hat, that was white and red, which was sitting crookedly on his head.

"_Understood, I'd like the report to be handed in before Friday. Though I can't help but wonder why the both of you are carrying a child each._" He said while looking at both of the children that were there.

"_Well, on our way back from our mission, we passed a house out in the woods that had caught on fire. We went to go see if we could help in any way, since we figured it would take any outside emergency vehicles too long to do any good. When we got there, this child was outside crying and was starting to run back into the burning house, since we didn't know if that was his only family or not, we decided that to avoid him going to an orphanage we'd adopt him so we know he was raised right. At least it was better than any alternative._" Karyan said, pointing to the child in her arms, who was half way asleep.

On the way back Kaiya had convinced Sam that Karyan's bark was worse than her bite. Karyan seeing that the brat was staying warmed up to Sam treating him just like she would a son. 'Well,' she had thought. 'If the Hokage says that we can keep him, he will be a son, so might as well get to know him.'

"_Well that explains one child, what about the baby in Kaiya's arms. If I'm not mistaken that would be the Kazekage's young son._"

"_Um. . . I'll let Kaiya explain that one to you, since it was her idea to take this one with us too._" Kaiya threw a glare at Karyan, since it was as much as her fault as it was Karyan's. Since they both worked together to get Gaara out of that village.

"_Well. . . Hokage-sama, we stopped at sunakagure since one: we didn't have any clothes for Sam to wear in the desert. Two: I remembered that some of the anti-venoms at the hospital that could only be gotten from Suna were getting really low, so I picked up some of the rare anti-venoms so that we wouldn't have to waste shinobi on a simple mission as this. While we here there, I heard rumors of this little guy._" Kaiya said while lifting Gaara up a little bit, since he was dozing.

"_When I heard that they weren't treating this child properly, I couldn't stand letting a child suffer like that. I don't mind that he has a demon sealed inside of him; to me he is a child, that in the years to come if he was left in that horrible village, he'd turn into a mindless killing machine who's only propose in life would be to kill. He'd never know the love of a mother, and that man that is his father would mold him in any way possible into the killing machine that he could use to his own means. I couldn't let that happen, not when I could do something to stop it. So I'm asking you Hokage-sama that we, Karyan and me, be allowed to keep both these boys. I'll even semi-retire from active duty and work part-time at the hospital, so that one of us is home to raise them._" Kaiya pleaded.

"_I'll let you adopt them, if you do me a favor."_ The old man said slyly.

"_And what favor is that, Hokage-sama?"_ Karyan said, glaring at the Sandaime suspiciously.

"_If you'll adopt another child. A child that shares some similarities with that young child there."_ The Sandaime, pointing at Gaara that was in Kaiya arms.

"_Is that what happened to the village and Minato-sama? A demon attacked the village while we were gone? At least that was some of what was being muttered while we were coming up here."_

"_While you two where gone on your mission to the outside, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Minato-kun's wife went into labor during the attack, and since the only way to defeat a demon with little to no preparation was sealing it into a newborn child. So Minato-kun used his own son to seal the Kyuubi, with the cost of his own life. So that's why I'm here, back from retirement, the village needing to be rebuilt in some places, and this also has to do with the favor I want to ask of you. I'm asking you, since you are already taking in a child with a demon sealed in it, to adopt Minato-kun's son, Naruto-chan."_ The Sandaime said while watching the emotions play across his subordinates' faces.

All of the emotions that he saw playing across their faces where ones that he wanted to see in people that he'd let raise Naruto. The Sandaime hoped that with this, Naruto would grow up in a good home, and have someone to protect him in case the villagers didn't see Naruto as the hero he truly was.

Kaiya with tears clear in her eyes briefly looked at Karyan to see what her answer was. Karyan caught Kaiya's eyes and did a slight twitch of her head that Kaiya knew was a nod. Turning her attention back to Kaiya, she said. "Yes, we'll take in Naru-chan too. We've got the room in our house that we can share a house with three tikes."

Smiling the Sandaime called for one of the ANBU guards, that was always in the shadows in the room, to go and get Naruto from the room in the tower that they were letting Naruto use until a place was found for him. Getting up from behind his desk so that he could get Naruto from the ANBU who brought the little buddle of joy in, smiled in a grandfatherly way when the newborn was put in his arms. He then passed the infant to Kaiya, who had more room for another in her arms then Karyan did. He then handed a bag with some baby things to Karyan, which was handed to him from one of his assistants that followed the ANBU, who got Naruto, in.

"_Well if that is everything, were gonna go. We gotta get these tikes home, so I can then send Kaiya on a shopping spree. Since we have nothing at our house for kids." _Karyan pointed out, hefting the diaper bag over one shoulder while also hefting Sam up a little so that she could carry him more comfortably.

"_Yes, you two are dismissed. I'll send someone over later with the papers that you'd need to sign, and before I forget here's your pay for your last mission with a little bonus to help you with getting the supplies for them." _The Hokage said while going back to sit behind his desk, pulling out an official check book, writing on it, and then handing it to Karyan.

"_Wow, Hokage-sama giving us triple the amount that our mission was worth." _Karyan stated with a hint of shock.

"_Well in that case, can we request a genin team to help me with the shopping? Since I have to get furniture, clothes, toys, food, paint, wall paper, and stuff so that the house is baby proof. One person wouldn't be able to do that all by herself." _Kaiya said, while making a list of all that she had to get. The Sandaime agreed and told Kaiya to come back in two hours, since that should be enough time to find a team. Karyan and Kaiya then nodded their heads to the Sandaime and headed to their house with their instant family.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter done. The next one should be up in a week at the least. If anyone has any questions about this, like if something didn't make sense, review and I'll answer you. If many people have the same question then I'll answer in the beginning Author's note of the next chapter.

Also if anyone is interested I'll write some side stories of things that I mention but leave out. For example: how they got Gaara out of Suna, Kaiya's shopping spree that would go down in village history a the shopping spree from hell as the Genin team would call it, or how it is at the camp after Sam's parents die. If enough people want it I'll try and write it.

Japanese words used:  
Gaki means brat  
Hokage means fire shadow it is the title of the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Koi is an indearment used between lovers

Preview for the next chapter:

It's thrirteen years later, Sam is about the age of the beginning of the movie. He is given a mission that takes place on the Outside. He thought it would be simple, kill a few people then head home. What he didn't expect was a beaten down piece of crap camaro to follow him around town...

So read and review, so that this author feels special since she hasn't really written a Fic in quite a few years.


	2. Somebody's Watchin' Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Transformers or Naruto.

Special Thanks to: **Dark Crimson Mistress, Lady Dragon010, Sin-Skyeon, Fk306 animelover, Burning DragonSword, dr-fan/mai-lover, Exodiano, Library Drone SAR, Oh My, Lendaras, lyrics musetta **thank you all for reviewing I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter Warnings: 'Bee's potty mouth and stalking people... XP Oh and Changing Sam's name to sound more Japanese...

Chapter and Title Insperation: Somebody's Watchin' Me by BeatFreakz

* * *

Chapter Two: Somebody's Watchin' Me

Bumblebee had been spending the last 20 years looking for the Witwicky family that had the glasses. The same glasses that when he was looking through the military database, showed the location of the Allspark. He cursed the picture, since no matter how much he had played with the image; the writing was hard to read. So he started looking for Witwickys since that was the last designation of the man who had owned the glasses, and found Megatron.

Bumblebee was glad that Megatron was currently on ice, since if 'Bee ever saw that pit-spawned horror again, it would be too soon. His local processors still weren't the same, even after Ratchet doing all he could to fix them.

So on his search for any and all Witwickys went, and 13 years ago he swore he came close. Through he had arrived too late to protect them… A fire had somehow been started killing the two parental units, but the youngling wasn't found. So he had been searching for the youngling, Samuel James Witwicky, and just when he was about to bang his CPU against something hard several times, he reappeared.

After 13 pit fragging years, he just reappears! So Bumblebee sets off to where he was living now, and this time he would be not let this organic out of optic range. He was not going to spend another 13 years searching for him again, not when the decepticons could show up any time now. Bumblebee then hacked onto the internet to find the fastest way to Tranquility, Nevada.

--

Samaru sighed as he went through another boring day at an outsider school. He didn't know why he didn't just send a clone to go to this school. Oh yeah now he remembered, since he tried to make himself as normal as possible, so normal in fact that he somehow looked like a geek. A very muscular geek, but somehow a geek, so since he was labeled as a Geek, the jocks where prone to bully him, such as pushing him into lockers, and other things that bullies did to geeks. That if he had sent a clone, even a shadow clone, it would've poofed out of existence causing problems that he really didn't need to his cover.

So the only thing keeping him from kicking the jocks' butts was that would also blow his cover and he didn't beat up civilians. So he dwelt with their childishness, he guessed it had to do with that none of these children had been raised since the age of six to be a killer.

It had been more than 13 years, since Tamashitora Samaru, or Samuel James Witwicky as he used to be called, had been in the outside world. One thing that he noticed since he had been back, nothing had really changed. Bullies were bullies still, and every country was fighting over things either in politics, war, or resources. The only thing that seemed to change was him, not that it was really a bad thing.

While staring out the window, Samaru thought back to his family back in Konoha, the village that he was a shinobi for, with a gentle smile on his face.

After everything was settled with supplies in the house, Kaiya and Karyan had sat him down and asked him want he wanted his new name to be since 'Sam' was basically screaming that he wasn't born in the hidden countries. At first he didn't say anything, but after learning some of the local language, which was basically Japanese, he suggested Samaru. When asked why, he said that it sounded cool.

Life in a hidden village was a lot to get used to, as Samaru came to see, since seeing people jumping from roof to roof scared the heck out of him. His first year there, he spent most of it learning to speak, read and write in Japanese. He also got to know his new parents more, to where they were his mother and mom, and Gaara and Naruto were his little brothers. He even helped Mom, what he had started to call Kaiya, take care of them. A year after being in Konoha he joined the Ninja Academy, since he had come to love his new family deeply and he didn't want to be as helpless in protecting them, like with his biological parents. A promise that he had made to himself the night that his parents had died in the fire, the promise was that he would protect his family even if it killed him.

With his parents also being ninja it was easy to do well in the academy. In fact, he did so well that he graduated from the academy early at the age of ten. Though not many acknowledged his achievement since so many of the clan's heirs had graduated earlier, like a kid named Uchiha Itachi, but he didn't care since it was a step closer to his goal of being strong enough to protect his family.

From there he slowly worked himself up to the rank to chuunin, though it took him longer then he had liked since on one terrible mission, before a chuunin exam that he was sure to be promoted, that he lost both of his genin team mates. It shook him to the bone when that happened, and caused him to morn their deaths for a month later, making him not able to take the exam.

When he finally got to chuunin at the age of 13, he was asked to join the ANBU. Since both of his parents were/was a member he accepted and joined; which led him to be on his current mission on the outside.

His mission was to eliminate the chief scientists of an organization called 'Sector 7' in the United States of America. The reason for this was that they were developing technology that if allowed to be completed would reveal where the hidden countries where, and since he was born on the 'outside' it was easier for him to blend in and get into the organizations HQ.

So his cover during the day was a teenage kid in school, with henge'd clones acting as his parents who strictly stayed at home to avoid any dispersion, and at night, he went to Sector 7's HQ and acted as a slow level worker. That way he could get all the information that he needed and not be found out.

Glancing back at the clock that was in the front of the room, he noticed that school was out in a few minutes. So he gathered the few things that he had brought into the classroom, since it was only a few things that had somehow survived the fire that used to belong to an ancestor of his. After he was done with that he checked his back pocket to make sure that the money that he had put there earlier was still 

there, since he would need a car so that getting to school and then to the Sector 7's HQ wouldn't be a pain in the butt.

Walking out of the school, he by passed the buses that he usually took home. He instead started to walk to this used car dealer that he had noticed had some cars there for a reasonable price. While walking for a few seconds he noticed a 70 something yellow muscle car following him, he discreetly looked behind him to see who the driver was. To his surprise, he noticed that there was NO driver!

'What the Hell?' He was thinking to himself, but then he rationalized it to that with the way of technology was on the Outside, things like this could happen. 'It's probably remote controlled.' Though that was no reason to drop his guard, since he had seen some weirder things in his time as an ANBU member, and sometimes those can get a shinobi killed if they thought it unimportant.

So keeping one eye on the car following and the other on where he was going, he wouldn't be a good shinobi if he let himself run into civilians or anything else. He soon reached the used car dealer named 'Bobby Bolivia's'. The owner saw him as he started to look around; he saw his stalker parking on the side of the road behind him.

"So how may I help you today? Bobby B's got you covered!" The owner said with a way to friendly smile, probably wondering how to have the teen in front of him, pay way too much for one of his cars.

"Well, I'm here to buy a car, since I need one to get to and from school, and my job. So I'm gonna look around and I'll find you when I'm ready." Samaru said so that he could get the owner out of his way so that he could see if this place was worth his time or not. He also noticed that his yellow stalker had started back up and moved out of his sight.

"Well sure, you give me a ring when you're ready to buy one of my fine vehicles." It was said with a way to wide grin. Samaru nodded to show that he heard the man. He then turned around and saw that his stalker car was parked in a row that had other cars for sell.

When Samaru saw this he narrowed his eyes at it, and stalked up to it in irritation.

--

Bumblebee was parked in the visitor parking of the school that he finally tracked Samuel Witwicky too. He watched as the human youth walk out of their place of education. He then saw who he was looking for, though at first sight he didn't think it was who he was looking for. Though it couldn't be surprising since the picture he was using was one that he had found of the boy at the age of five, and then aged it.

The human he saw was a warrior, one who knew about the art of battle. He reminded Bumblebee of Ironhide a little, since Samuel looked ready to draw weapons at a moment's notice, just like the trigger happy weapons specialist. As Bumblebee watched he also saw that Samuel reminded him also of a mech named Red Alert, since Samuel was looking around him like he was expecting someone to attack him at any moment.

Samuel did not get onto any of the buses; instead he went onto the sidewalk headed into town. Confused Bumblebee started up his engine, and tracked the boy, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. After following him for about fifteen minutes, Samuel crossed the street and walked up to a used car seller. He then over heard Samuel saying that he was looking for a vehicle that would take him to school and work.

'There's no fraggin' way I'm this lucky!' Bumblebee thought to himself as he then pulled up into the car lot, so that it looked like he was for sale too.

Samuel then told the seller that he was going to look around, before trying to buy anything. The boy then turned around and saw Bumblebee. Bumblebee swore if looks could kill he would already be joining the Well of Sparks and his body left as scrap metal. For some reason he started to get the feeling that this day would be an awfully long one, whether he wanted it or not.

--

Samaru stalked up to the yellow car that had probably followed him from the school. Though he briefly thought that being in ANBU for five years might have finally caused him to crack, but he doubted it. Since why would his mind make him believe that a car was following him?

"Why are you following me?" He demanded of the yellow eye sore. He didn't receive any answer, but that didn't deter him not one bit.

"Fine, I'm leaving then. Since I have better things to do then talk to inanimate objects, and wonder if I've been in the ANBU too long." With that Samaru turned away from the camaro, as he figured from the model type was stylized on the side.

He barely walked a few steps when he heard a screeching noise from behind him that probably came from the car he was just talking too.

--

When Bumblebee heard that Samual was leaving, after he spent the last Primus knows several earth years to find 'this' Witwicky, he lost it. Though he did briefly wonder what ANBU was and why Samuel was a part of it. So when Samuel turned his back on him, Bumblebee used his sonic distortion to scatter the glass of the cars around him and hopefully stop Samuel from leaving.

Though it didn't work, Samuel after putting his hands over his ears turned towards the road and ran faster than Bumblebee had ever seen another human run. With spinning tires, Bumblebee was right after him.

--

Samaru diffidently now knew that the car that was stalking him was NOT normal. So as soon as he got his bearings, he speeds off into the streets looking for a good place where he could jump up onto a roof. Going down a side ally, which was a dead end, jumped onto the roof that was 5 stories up (1). He then 

did a shunshin no jutsu, back to his home, not wanting to take a risk of the car being able to track him from the roof tops.

--

Bumblebee saw Samual run into an alley that he knew was a dead end. Silently cheering, since he now had him cornered, he pulled into the alley to find it empty. He stared in disbelief, 'Where did that fraggin' human disappeared too?'

He wanted to scream, but since his vocal processor was shot to the pit, quite literary in this case, decided to blast a music station that was basically screaming nonsense.

'Prime's not going to like this at all.' Bumblebee thought to himself, as he went off to a local junkyard that was perfect for sending messages into space.

* * *

Well that's it people second chapter is up. Bee's a little frustrated isn't he?

Sorry it took so long to update! It was basically a combination of sucky job, quitting said sucky job, and then being busy and lazy. I'm also not going to make any promises on when I'm going to update so I don't break it, but I hope to update soon!

1. Since I figured that the trees in and around Konoha are 30 stories plus and that the lowest branches are at around 10 stories, so jumping up 5 stories wouldn't be that hard.

Well read and review!!

Preview for next chapter done by Sam:

I get to wondering why a car was stalking me earlier and decide to stalk it. What I wasn't expecting was for it to be a giant robot that can't speak… and what? The worlds going to end if I don't help it! That's it I've finally cracked…

* * *


	3. Stalking back and Talks

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm not even going to bore you on why it took so long since people really don't read the excuses or care for them. So get I'll let you get on with reading the chapter, so you can review!

Reviews & Alerts: Thank you all who reviewed and put my story on alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Transformers or Naruto. So don't try and sue me since you'll be wasting your money!

"Blah." Is English

"_Blah." _Is Japanese

* * *

Chapter Three: Stalking Back and Talking

When Samaru got back to the house that he was using while on the Outside, he dispersed his Kage Bushins that he had posing as parents. The memories of the kage bushins flooded into his brain telling him what had been happened during the day around the neighborhood. The only thing of interest was that the yellow car from earlier was parked outside the house a couple of hours before he found the camaro parked outside the school.

"That is interesting indeed. Now why would a car be stalking me... No one should know about who I am or why I'm here." Thinking about the matter while he made himself a small snack, he sat down with a bowl of instant ramen, and some green tea. "Naruto really must of effected me a lot if I'm willingly eating this junk... And know I'm talking to myself." Samaru sighed to himself.

While eating he decided to stalk after the car. (Again Naruto is rubbing off on him.) Just to see why it was stalking him, not because he was curious or anything. Who was he kidding, he was as curious as a cat. 'But let's just hope it doesn't get me hurt or worse...'

Looking at the clock it was only five in the afternoon, so he had some time before dark, which was easier to stalk in.

------Later that Night-------

Bumblebee pulled into one of the local junkyards that littered the city. Getting ready to send off a message to Optimus Prime and the others with him. He shifted into his bipedal form, he started to send it off when a human sized figure jumped out from behind a two story stack of cars. The person was dressed in black clothes with what looked like white armor over the torso, forearms and shins. They also had a white mask that had weird designs on it. The figure then did something with it's hands that made ten more humans all wearing the same thing to appear next to it.

Now Bumblebee was confused. How did so many humans appear so quickly?

"Now we don't want to harm you, but we want to know why you were following a young boy today. If your answer is good we'll let you go with few injuries."

Bumblebee was confused. How could eleven humans hurt him, since he did see some of the top secret video of what Blackout did to that US base over in the Middle East. These humans didn't even have any of the weapons that could do any damage. He was also frustrated that one; he couldn't speak the answer and two; how did these humans know about him watching Samuel Witwicky? (1)

Doing a scan of the humans in front of him he noticed that one had a cell phone on him. (2) He then sent a message to it so that they didn't get the idea that he wasn't going to answer and attack him. He didn't need to get the reputation for his fraction also that they hurt humans too.

- - -

Samaru's cell went off in his pocket. Making him curse of all the times that someone would contact him, that it had to be now. The only two people that would contact him would be his middleman to the Hokage or the place that his mission was about, Sector 7. Then noticing that it was the ring of his text message, he ordered his Kage Bushins to watch the 16 foot tall gundum suit wannabe. (3) He opened up the cell and read the text. It read:

"I mean you no harm. My name is Bumblebee

and I have been looking for that boy, that you

saw me watching earlier, for a long time. I'm

contacting you like this since my vocal proc

cessor was damaged in a battle, and has left

me without my voice." (4)

Samaru couldn't believe this, that Gundum wannabe had been looking for him, but why? From what he remembered of his birth family, they were civilians. Nothing special about them, except for a great-grandfather that was an explorer, that if he remembered right went insane.

_'Okay this is weird...' _Samaru thought to himself. " Why were you looking for this boy?" He asked out loud to the being in front of him, since it plainly couldn't be of human design. Since if it was the Hidden Continents would've been found along time ago, or the production of anything like it would've been sabotaged by said Hidden Continents.

His cell ringed again with a text message.

"He has something that I need that will lead me

like a map to something that I must get to before

someone else that would use what I'm looking

for, uses it for evil purposes. I can not allow

that to happen. So please if you know tell me."

Now Samaru was a little stuck. He could either not help and have this being stalking him until it got him, and probably not in a nice way if it got too frustrated, ruining his cover if it was done in public. Oh and not to mention the possibility of others after him too.

The other option was to reveal himself now in his own terms, avoiding more stalking from at least this being, not much of a worry of cover being blown. He could maybe use this being's help to get his mission done faster, but that was probably a negative though. Since he didn't want to rely that much on something he didn't really know.

So there was only one question to ask to see if there might be a possibility of revealing himself to this being, after going through the channels to ask permission to reveal himself first.

" What is it that you think he has that would have a map like you're implying?" Samaru asked, he then received a text of his answer again.

"His great-grandfather found another of my race

frozen in the ice in the arctic circle that placed a map

to what we are searching for on his glasses."

'Ah those things.' Samaru remembered seeing some very weired markings on the glasses that Bumblebee was talking about, but couldn't figured out what they meant. Though what this being and another where searching for was a mystery, but for some reason he felt that this and his mission here in the outside was somehow connected.

"What is it that you are searching for? I might be able to help you more then a pair of glasses. Also who is this we and what race are you?"

"My race is called Cybertroians. There are two

fractions in my race. They are the Autobots and

the Decepticons. What Captain Witwicky found

was the leader of the Decepticons called Megatron.

If he gets what we are looking for then he will use

it to destroy Earth. What we are looking for is the

Allspark, it is cubed shape and the fraction that I am

from, the Autobots, want to keep it and Earth safe." (5)

Samaru realized that he was talking to a potential ally and he also realized he knew where the Allspark that Bumblebee was looking for was at. It was at his mission objectives headquarters. Making a decision he decided that he would reveal himself and then call and give his mission update and ask for backup since he wouldn't be able to do this solo. Not if what he was thinking might happened, did.

Sighing he said, "I know where what you are searching for is located." He then pulled off his mask while also dispelling his clones, going for a dramatic approach. 'Yep, Naruto is definitely influencing me.'

He saw what he guessed Bumblebee blink in surprise, when the smoke cleared showing him clearly to Bumblebee.

"Now I have to make a call to my superior about an alliance between myself and your people, and also request backup. I'll then tell you about myself since I'm sure you have questions." Bumblebee nodded, not saying anything while he tried and figure out how the person that he was searching for could be this soldier before him.

Samaru went and dialed the person that would be the middle person on his call to Konoha.

"_Hokage Inc. How may I help you?"_ said the person on the other line that was in fact a kunochi of Konoha that was pretending to be a secretary. It was so that if someone accidentally called the number they would then think that they had dialed a wrong number. Which was hopefully true, they didn't need some curious outsiders finding out about the Hidden Continents.

"_Yes this is ANBU Tora. Mission update OS-8707654321. I need to talk to Hokage-sama." _He said knowing that the person on the other side of the phone knew all the people that was on the outside, so that reporting in was easy.

"_Yes Samaru-kun, if you could wait a moment I'll connect you."_ He was then put on hold. He looked up at Bumblebee and could tell that he was listening in on the conversations. He didn't mind too much since he would have to explain everything to the giant robot in a little while anyways. It saved in talking to much. 'And now Gaara is rubbing off on me too.'

"_Samaru-san, this is Tsunade. What's your report?"_

"_Tsunade-sama, I've got a low level job at target site. Though that's not what I'm reporting about. Something unexpected happened. It seems that target site has some alien technology and one of the aliens that it comes from is requesting my help. I'm calling to request permission to help and also for back up."_

"_Let me get this straight... You want me to believe that an alien is actually talking to you? What are you on Samaru? Also where can I get some?"_

"_I'm not on anything I'm telling you the truth Hokage-sama!"_

" _Well if that's true, which I doubt. Send me proof!"_

"_Yes Ma'am. Will a picture work?" _Before Tsunade could answer he took the phone and used the picture taking option to take a quick picture of Bumblebee and send it to Tsunade-sama. _"Does that work?" _(6)

The line was silent while Tsunade looked at the picture that Samaru just sent her. _"Damn, I need some sake... Fine I believe you. I want to set up a meeting with it or it's leader to set out details. I'll come along with your backup. Though I can't guarantee too many high level shinobi since we are still low on them. We'll be using a long distance transportation seal. So make sure you have it up and ready on your side. I'll have someone call you back with a time and date when we're ready on our side of the seal. And please for the love of god, remember to put up a genjutsu since we don't need to have another incident like last time!"_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama. If I can make a suggestion on my backup I'd like for it to be my family since they already know about the outside. Saves from having to tell more peop-" _

'Click'

Samaru stared at the phone, Tsunade-sama just hung up on him! 'Why that old hag! I should...'

He then shuck his head at his thoughts. Turning to look at Bumblebee he said, "Well it seems we have to stay together until I get my response. So are you gonna contact your leader or are you the Autobots' leader?"

Bumblebee shuck with inaudible laughter as Samaru's text ring went off again.

"I'm not the Autobot's leader. Our leader is

Optimus Prime. He and some of my comrades

are going to be here at least later on tonight. But

I will contact him now so he knows what is going

on."

"Ah. Well contact them, so I can start scouting out a place to put the long distance transportation seal. It's gotta be a big place and if your comrades are your size or bigger it's going to need to be a big place."

Bumblebee nodded his head to show that he understood, then shifted back into the car that Samaru saw earlier. Bumblebee shifted since he had contacted Optimus while Samaru was talking with Tsunade.

* * *

Chapter End!

Sorry for the long wait so I'm hoping that this made up for it. I'm not even going to make a promise about when I'll update but I'm hoping to have it up soon.

Also this story so far is unbeta'd so if there is any mistakes tell me and I'll try to either fix them in this chapter or remember and not have that same mistake in future chapters.

(1)Bumblebee doesn't know that who he is talking to is Sam.

(2)I figured that Kage Bunshin's don't replicate stuff that are too complicated like cell phones.

(3)I also felt that they could get some anime in the Hidden Continents like the Gundam series. So the cybertrons do look like mobile suits.

(4)This was a better way to get information across then trying to use songs.

(5)Reason why Bee is telling Samaru all this is because he realized that if he didn't tell the human everything then he might not get a chance to get the glasses that he needed.

(6)I don't know if you can actually take a picture while you are talking to someone, but for the sake of my story you can.

So now that you've read the chapter review!


	4. Notice and an Author's Note

**A/N:** _I know I've got all of your hopes up when you get this notice about a new chapter. I'm sorry it's not a new chapter, but since I love this site so much I had to post this. Also thing about the next chapter is that I had a major writer's block that didn't want to go away. Since it's been awhile I'll try to get back into the swing of things and try and hammer the next chapter out. I'm not going to promise anything, because then I'll feel so bad when I brake it. Thanks for all the reviews, and alerts! You all are almost as awesome as Prussia! Yeaah... I've gotten way into Axis Powers: Hetalia... And that's another reason why I haven't posted anything... Hikari Kaiya out!_

* * *

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Hikari Kaiya

* * *

ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/


End file.
